Love and Truth
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: SongFic pertama kali yg kubuat. Gomen kalo berantakan nan kacau..


Yosh! Akhirnya ujian sudah seLesai, jadi akHu bisa ngetik crita ini.

Baru seminggu aja gak nongkrong di FFN rasanya jadi kangeeeeennnnnn~~

Sekarang tinggaL nunggu hasiL ujian aja. Semoga hasiL ujianku baguZ dan akHu mendapat peringkat masuk 3 besar Lagi. Amin

Tanpa banyak bacot Lagi, bagi yg berkenan utk membaca siLahkan..

**Disclaimer** : always Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : aneh, alur berantakan, kacau & yang pasti selalu abaL nan gaje

**Dislike? Don't read!**

**No Flame and No Blame**

**Love and Truth by Yui Yoshioka**

SongFic

~LOVE AND TRUTH~

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ada lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mmm..Saku-_chan_." Gumam laki-laki berambut emo kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

"_Gomen_, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangku." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke, laki-laki emo tadi yang masih memeluknya. Akhirnya mau tak mau Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya itu dengan mendengus sebal.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Oh iya, apa hari ini kau tidak ada _shooting_?" tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya supaya tidak membelakangi pemuda emo itu.

Sasuke pun menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku mengambil cuti selama 3 hari."

"Cuti?" tanya Sakura memastikan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn, terkadang aku lelah dengan jadwal _shooting_ku yang tidak kunjung berhenti itu. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, bukankah kita sudah lama tidak kencan ataupun menghabiskan waktu bersama?" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap _emerald_ di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat ke Suna. Aku ada konser di sana, _gomen ne_?" jelas Sakura merasa bersalah.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, _manager_ Sakura sudah memanggilnya.

"Sakura, cepatlah! Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Ucap _manager_ Sakura yang berambut pirang itu.

"Ah, iya Ino-_neechan_." Jawab Sakura sambil bergegas.

"Sakura, apa aku boleh mengantarmu sampai bandara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah ya, tentu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke pun langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan bergegas mengantarnya.

Akhirnya rombongan tim Sakura itu berangkat menuju bandara untuk pergi ke Suna.

Di bagian mobil SasuSaku

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja ke Suna, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura yang membuka pembicaraan dulu.

"Sebenarnya mauku seperti itu, tapi tidak jadi gara-gara _aniki baka_ itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"_Aniki baka_? Maksudmu Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura memastikan sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobil.

"Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya kakakmu menyuruhmu apa?" tanya Sakura yang heran karena Sasuke terlihat sebal sekali dengan kakaknya.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah karena _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ku sedang pergi ke Ame, sedangkan Itachi sendiri pergi dengan Konan-_neechan_, pacarnya itu." Jawab Sasuke yang terlihat kesal karena kakak kandungnya itu.

"Eh? Menjaga rumah? Memang para penjaga rumah dan pembantumu sedang kemana sih?"

"Mereka semua sedang izin pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan alasan yang beraneka macam. Alasan yang adiknya sakit, ibunya sakit, anaknya kangen padanya, dan masih banyak lagi." Jelas Sasuke."Sudah sampai." Lanjutnya sambil mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Pasangan SasuSaku itu turun dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke bandara Konohagakure.

"KYAA..Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap segerombolan _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang ada di bandara itu.

"Dia tampan sekali.."

"Wah, kerennya.."

Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi ocehan _fansgirl_nya itu, sedangkan Sakura-pacar Sasuke hanya diam saja, dia tidak merasa cemburu karena sudah biasa dengan ocehan _fansgirl _kekasihnya itu.

"Itu Haruno Sakura kan? Dia cantik sekali.." terdengarlah juga suara para _fansboy _Sakura.

"Sakura ternyata memang benar-benar cantik."

"Suara Sakura juga sangat indah ya.."

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum manis pada para _fansboy_nya itu yang membuat _fansboy_nya senang bukan main. Sasuke sedikit cemburu dengan hal ini, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." Ucap _manager_ Sakura, Ino yang adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Iya, _nee-chan_." Jawab Sakura.

"Pesawatnya sudah datang." Ucap salah seorang tim Sakura.

Sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura mencium bibir laki-laki emo itu.

"Saku-_chan_, ayo cepat." Ucap Ino pada adiknya itu.

"_Sayonara_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Pesawat yang sudah di sewa khusus untuk para tim Sakura itu pun sudah berangkat dan Sasuke langsung keluar dari bandara menuju tempat parkir untuk mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediamannya.

~Love And Truth~

**Sakura POV**

Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku sangat sibuk dan aku tidak mungkin membatalkan kontrak dengan Suna, tapi lain kali aku akan mengusahakan ada waktu luang untukmu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan..bukankah kita berdua sudah lama sekali tidak kencan ataupun menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kita sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing kan?

"Semoga konsermu kali ini juga berjalan lancar ya." Ucap kakakku, Ino.

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu _nee-chan_." Jawabku.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku dan juga para timku yang lain sudah sampai di Sunagakure. Tak ku sangka, ternyata saat tiba di bandara banyak yang sudah menunggu kedatanganku dan mereka rela berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk melihatku. Setibanya di Suna, kami langsung dikawal oleh para pengawal Suna yang sudah disediakan menuju hotel.

**End Sakura POV**

*Skip Time*

Akhirnya sebentar lagi konser Sakura akan segera di mulai, kursi para penonton pun sudah terisi semua karena ternyata Sakura juga memiliki para penggemar yang sangat banyak sekali di Suna.

"Wah, penontonnya banyak sekali. Semua kursinya sudah terisi, tidak ada yang kosong. Ternyata para penggemarmu di Suna juga tak kalah banyak dengan di Konoha ya." Puji kakak Sakura pada adiknya yang sedang baru saja selesai di make up.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka jika para _fans_ku di Suna juga banyak." Jawab Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_, kau sangat cantik sekali.." puji Ino sekali lagi melihat adiknya tampil berbeda dari biasanya itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis sekali karena di puji seperti itu.

"Sakura, bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi giliranmu." Ucap seorang kordinator acara itu pada Sakura. Sakura pun langsung bersiap-siap.

"Berjuanglah, Saku-_chan_." Ucap sang Kakak menyemangati. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah sang MC kembali ke belakang panggung, lampu panggung itu segera dimatikan. Bersamaan dengan Sakura mulai menyanyi, lampu itu dihidupkan kembali.

Sakura mulai menyanyi dengan menggunakan ayunan dari atas yang perlahan turun ke bawah

_Konna ni omotte iru Jikan wa tomatte kurenai_

Berpikir tentang kasih banyak…waktu tidak berhenti untuk saya

_Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai_

Kosong hati saya masih tidak dapat menemukan perasaan Anda

_Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni_

Aku tidak pernah bisa menggambar gambar yang sama dua kali

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

Tapi emosi saya hanya mengulangi lagi dan lagi

Sakura turun dari ayunan dan mulai maju ke depan

"_Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta_

Biarkan saya mendengarkan Anda "lagu cinta."

Aku menatap profil Anda

_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no_

Saya ingin tahu tentang Anda, sekarang aku sudah bertemu

_Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara_

Tidak peduli seberapa kesepian aku dapatkan, aku punya perasaan kita akan bertemu lagi

_Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru_

Aku tidak butuh alasan, saya tahu saya tidak bisa kembali

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho? Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita_

Dengan cara sekarang

Aku hanya akan menjadi bagian dari memori Anda kan?

emosi saya bersinar seperti kedalaman air mata…

Sakura mulai menyenandungkan lagu lagi

"_Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni_

Biarkan saya mendengarkan profil Anda "lagu cinta."

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

Saya mengerti ada orang yang Anda menatap tepat di depan Anda tapi…

_Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni_

Tolong beri saya sayap dan percaya bahwa, seperti halnya dengan lagu ini

_Atashi date chikau yo Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte_

_kimeta_

Aku bersumpah

Saya telah memutuskan untuk menerima semua masa lalu

Sakura menyanyi sambil berjalan kembali ke ayunan

"_Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai_

Aku menyenandungkan "lagu cinta"… Aku ingin menyentuh wajah Anda tersenyum

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

Meskipun aku tahu bahwa ada seseorang kau menatap

Sakura duduk di ayunan dan setelah menyanyikan bagian akhir, Sakura menutup matanya

"_Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no_

"Lagu cinta"ku tidak pernah berakhir-Saya sudah bertemu Anda

_Owaranai, Love and Truth_

…Itu tidak pernah akan berakhir… Cinta dan Kebenaran

Prok prok prok

Terdengarlah suara tepuk tangan dari para penonton setelah Sakura selesai menyanyi. Sakura membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada penontonnya yang sangat banyak itu kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Saku-_chan_. Konsermu sukses!" puji sang Kakak pada adiknya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah, _arigatou nee-chan_." Ucap Sakura sambil mengangguk.

Di kursi salah seorang penonton

"Hm, ternyata kau memiliki para _fans_ yang banyak di sini ya." Ucap salah seorang penonton setelah melihat konser Sakura.

~Love and Truth~

Malam hari pukul 8 akhirnya selesai sudah konser Sakura.

"Aku keluar sebentar ya _Nee-chan_." Pamit Sakura pada kakaknya, Ino.

"Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Aku mau menghirup udara luar, aku bosan di sini terus." Jawab Sakura sambil berlalu.

"Apa perlu _nee-chan_ temani?" tawar Ino pada adiknya.

"_Nee-chan_! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Sungut Sakura lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Hah, dasar adik kecil." Ucap Ino yang sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya.

Di bagian Sakura

"Wah, tidak ku sangka kalau malam hari cuaca di Suna dingin. Berbeda sekali saat siang." Ucap Sakura yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. "Lebih baik aku kembali saja deh." Lanjutnya sambil akan membalikkan badan.

"Rupanya kau di sini." Ucap seorang laki-laki di belakang Sakura.

Sakura sangat kenal dengan suara ini, suara ini tidak asing lagi di telinga Sakura. Saat itu juga Sakura langsung menbalikkan badan dan ia sangat terkejut melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu ya, Saku-_chan_." Ucap laki-laki itu pada Sakura.

"Ga-Gaara?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki itu sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Gaara, laki-laki itu tadi langsung mendekati Sakura yang menyebabkan jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura semakin dekat.

"Ma-mau apa kau sekarang?" ucap Sakura yang sudah di himpit oleh Gaara ke tembok.

Gaara langsung mendekati telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ya, _my dear_.."

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh darinya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Berani-beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu padaku. Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah!" Ketus Sakura pada laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Aku siapa? Memangnya kau lupa padaku? Aku ini kan tunanganmu." Jawab Gaara santai.

"Tunangan? Cih, kau ini jangan mengada-ada!" ucap Sakura yang sudah mulai sebal dengan situasi yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada, ini memang kenyataan." Jawab Gaara sambil menatap _emerald_ di depannya yang menyorotkan kebencian padanya.

"Kenyataan? Apanya yang kenyataan? Sudahlah, jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan Gaara, tapi dengan cepat laki-laki itu langsung menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Bukankah aku ini tunanganmu." Ucap Gaara pada Sakura.

"Kau, tunanganku? Apakah setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku selama hampir 3 tahun dan kau menikah dengan wanita lain, apa itu yang di sebut tunangan?"

Ucap Sakura sambil memandang pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebencian yang teramat sangat. Gaara yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Sakura hanya diam saja.

"Apa kau belum puas atas apa yang kau perbuat padaku selama ini? Gara-gara kau, orangtuaku meninggal dan kau juga menguras seluruh hartaku! Apa kau belum puas dengan itu!" ucap Sakura yang mulai terisak karena mengingat masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi apakah kau bisa memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi? Aku akan merubah sikapku." Ucap Gaara dengan memasang wajah yang terlihat bersalah.

"Cih, aku tidak akan termakan oleh perkataanmu lagi. Lebih baik mulai sekarang kau jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku lagi." Ucap Sakura yang akan meninggalkan pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu menahannya lagi.

"Aku mohon, berilah aku kesempatan.."

"-untuk merusak hidupku lagi? Iya kan!" ucap Sakura yang memotong perkataan Gaara. "Kau memang belum puas merusak hidupku kan! Kau ini memang menyebalkan sekali, dasar laki-laki BRENGSEK!" lanjut Sakura sambil memberikan penekan pada perkataan akhirnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan pernah sekali-kali mengganggu kehidupanku lagi. Lebih baik kau urusi saja istrimu itu!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari menjauh dari laki-laki itu.

**Sakura POV**

Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa semua yang telah kau perbuat padaku belum membuatmu merasa puas? Kau sudah menguras hartaku dan pergi meninggalkanku selama hampir 3 tahun kemudian kau menikah dengan wanita lain, kau juga memfitnah orangtuaku dengan alasan penggelapan uang perusahaan kemudian menjebloskan mereka ke penjara yang membuat penyakit jantung _tou-san_ku kambuh dan merenggut nyawanya. Kau juga sudah membuat _kaa-san_ putus asa sehingga _kaa-san_ku mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri.

Kau sudah membuat hidupku hancur. Kau memang laki-laki biadab, brengsek, tak tahu malu! I want you lost in my life and never meet again!

**End Sakura POV **

"Ya Tuhan, kau kenapa Saku-_chan_? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Ino khawatir karena melihat keadaan adik semata wayangnya ini menangis.

Sakura pun langsung menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya dan berkata, "_Nee-chan_, aku ingin segera pulang ke Konoha..hiks..hiks"

Ino pun langsung berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu seraya berkata, "Tenanglah, memangnya ada apa? Ceritakanlah pada _nee-chan_."

Sakura pun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang ia alami barusan pada kakaknya itu.

"Jadi laki-laki sialan itu memang masih belum puas atas apa yang dia perbuat pada keluarga kita ya! Kurang ajar sekali dia!" maki Ino pada mantan tunangan adiknya itu.

"Ayo _nee-chan_, aku ingin pulang ke Konoha. Aku tidak ingin di sini..hiks..hiks" ucap Sakura yang masih menangis itu.

"Kalau itu maumu ya sudah, kita akan pulang sekarang." Jawab Ino mengabulkan permintaan adik kesayangannya, Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang ke Konoha malam itu, Ino berkali-kali minta maaf pada para tim Sakura karena kepulangan yang mendadak ini.

~Love and Truth~

Keesokkan hari di kediaman Sakura

"Kalian sudah pulang?" ucap laki-laki berambut emo pada calon kakak iparnya saat melewati rumahnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau." ucap Ino singkat sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali yaitu menyiram bunga.

"_Nee-chan_, Sakura ada kan?" tanya laki-laki itu tadi.

"Saku-chan sedang ada di kamarnya. Kalau kau mau masuk, masuk saja. Tapi awas, kalau kau berani ngapa-ngapain _imouto_ku, gak bakal aku maafkan!" Jawab Ino yang masih sibuk dengan bunganya.

Sasuke, laki-laki emo itu hanya mendengus sebal dan berkata, "Aku gak mungkin berbuat macam-macam."

"Ok, masuklah." Ucap Ino singkat.

Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke rumah itu setelah diizinkan oleh kakak Sakura itu.

"Sakura, kau ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura pun yang baru saja selesai menyisir rambutnya langsung membuka pintu kamarnya itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memintamu menemaniku bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengadakan hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaanku? Dan setelah itu kita kencan, kau mau tidak?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menatap emerald indah di depannya itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya berkata, "Berhubung hari ini aku libur dari kegiatanku biasanya jadi aku mau kok, tapi aku ganti baju dulu ya."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah selesai ganti baju dan keluar dari kamarnya

"Ayo berangkat Saku-chan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ino saat melihat pasangan SasuSaku itu mau pergi.

"Kami mau keluar _nee-chan_." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu ya. Sasuke, jaga Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik ya." Pesan Ino pada calon adik iparnya itu.

"_Nee-chan_ tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Saku-_chan_ kok." Jawab Sasuke. "Ya sudah, kami berangkat dulu." Lanjutnya.

*Skip Time*

Sesampainya di perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha

"_Gomen_, membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Sasuke pada seorang laki-laki.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku juga baru datang." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"_Gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_. Ini kontak mobilmu." Ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan kontak mobil milik Sasuke.

"Apa HPmu sudah kau ambil?" tanya Sasuke sambil menerima kontak mobil yang Sakura serahkan padanya.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau ini, makanya jangan menjadi orang yang teledor. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Sabaku no Gaara." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengenalkan orang yang akan menjadi rekan bisnisnya itu.

Sakura pun terkejut setelah mendengar nama yang barusan Sasuke sebut itu.

"Gaara."

"Kita ketemu lagi ya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita tidak hanya saling kenal, Sakura adalah tunanganku." Jawab Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut karena Sakura kan tunangannya, kenapa bisa tunangan juga dengan orang lain?

Mendengar jawaban Gaara yang seperti itu, Sakura pun langsung naik darah. "Apa maksudmu perkataanmu! Jaga ucapanmu itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan memang sudah bertunangan." Jawab Gaara tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sasuke hanya diam saja karena tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sakura dan Gaara.

Gaara pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kita masih memiliki ikatan, Saku-_chan_. Jangan kau lupakan kalau kita ini sudah bertunangan."

"Cih, aku sudah tidak menganggap semua itu. Itu semua sudah tidak berarti lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap sinis pada Gaara. "Kau ini memang laki-laki tidak tahu malu yang pertama kali kutemui seumur hidupku!" maki Sakura.

Gaara yang mendengar jawab Sakura, berniat akan memojokkan Sakura, tapi hal itu langsung di cegah Sasuke yang sudah mulai panas dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tunanganku!" ucap Sasuke yang mulai emosi.

"Tunanganmu? Sakura ini adalah tunanganku!" ucap Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Gaara? Coba jelaskan!" ucap Sasuke yang ingin meminta penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Sebenarnya dia memang tunanganku, tapi sudah 3 tahun dia meninggalkanku, menguras hartaku kemudian dia menikah dengan wanita lain setelah merampas hartaku. Bahkan, dia juga yang sudah membuat orangtuaku meninggal. Apa itu masih bisa di sebut seorang tunangan?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. "Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu." Lanjut Sakura sambil menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa hal ini tidak diketahui siapapun?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Aku menyembunyikannya dari media massa. Jadi, oleh sebab itu mereka tidak mengetahui hal ini sama sekali." Terang Sakura. "Jika media massa tahu akan hal ini, maka aku tidak akan sanggup. Aku ingin mengubur dalam-dalam dan melupakan masa laluku itu." Lanjut Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon batalkan kontrak perjanjian perusahaanmu dengan Gaara. Laki-laki brengsek sepertinya pasti juga ingin menguasai perusahaanmu!" ucap Sakura memberi tahu Sasuke karena keluarganya sudah mengalaminya akibat berbisnis dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Apa maksudmu!" ucap Gaara yang mulai geram.

"Tenanglah Saku-_chan_, aku masih belum mengadakan kontrak bisnis dengannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menenangkan Sakura.

"_Yokatta _Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami nasib seperti keluargaku." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura seperti itu merasa iba setelah mengetahui hidup Sakura yang tidak pernah diceritakan padanya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau sudah membuat keluarga Sakura menderita ya. Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" ucap Sasuke yang sudah geram.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengarlah suara mobil sirine polisi dan beberapa polisi sudah mengepung. "Menyerahlah, anda sudah kami kepung." Ucap salah seorang polisi berambut perak. "Ayo, tangkap dia." Perintahnya pada anak buahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku adalah Hatake Kakashi, kepala polisi dari kepolisian Amegakure. Kami sudah mencari Sabaku no Gaara sejak lama karena dia sudah melakukan penggelapan uang dan melakukan tindak penipuan." Jelas polisi itu.

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobil!" perintah Hatake lagi.

"Siap, kapten!" jawab anak buahnya kompak.

"Kami permisi dulu ya." Ucap Hatake sambil berlalu pergi.

"Silahkan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Masalahnya sudah selesai, dia akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal." Ucap Sasuke. "Saku-_chan_, bulan depan aku ingin menikah denganmu, apakah kau setuju?" lanjut Sasuke sambil memandang emerald indah milik Sakura.

"Aku setuju Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

Sasuke pun merasa sangat bahagia sekali dan langsung memeluk Sakura seraya berkata, "_Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_."

_Love is beauty, but not every beauty have love_

Cinta itu indah, tetapi tidak selamanya keindahan mengandung cinta

_True love is love which only for two person, and no place for the third person_

Cinta sejati adalah cinta yang terdiri dari dua orang saja dan tak ada tempat bagi orang ketiga

_Love is more kinds, but what is very safe and eternal is love which come from the door of sweetheart_

Cinta itu bermacam-macam tapi yang paling aman dan kekal adalah cinta yang melalui pintu kasih

_Love likes the fire, it can't be made a fool, it would burn your own_

Cinta itu laksana api yang tidak boleh dipermainkan, jika dipermainkan akan membakar diri anda

The End

Akhirnya tamat juga nih crita.

Gomen kLo critanya jeLek, aLur brantakan dLL. Bukankah dari awaL kalian sudah kuperingatkan.

Mnurut kalian semua, songfic pertama buatanku gimana? Ada yang saLah, kurang? kaLau mnurutku pasti ada yang kurang daLam songfic ini.

Adakah yang berkenan utk memberi masukkan pada crita ini?

Flame boLeh kok, asaL pake Bahasa, perkataan, dan kalimat yang sopan juga halus. Jangan asaL ngeFlame seenaknya karena beLum tentu orang (Flamer) itu nerima jika di Flame baLik. Ingatlah kalimat ini, "Whatever that you don't desire others do it to you, don't also do it for others." And "If you cannot say good words of a person, don't say bad ones."#gomen kalo aku sok Inggris*digampar rame2

Aku mau minta saran dan pendapat kalian nih,

Apa kalian setuju jika akHu buat crita songfic Lagi berjuduL:

~I Remember You & ~Good bye days

akHu sih emank ingin buat 2 crita itu, tapi berhubung akHu masih punya hutang fic yang berjuduL Gadis Setengah Manusia, jadi gak tau kapan buatnya.

Menurut kalian mana dulu yang harus aku kerjakan?

Melanjutkan fanfic Gadis Setengah Manusia dulu

Buat cerita fanfic I Remember You dulu

Buat cerita fanfic Good bye days

Adakah yang berkenan untuk meREVIEW?

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE

Terima kasih atas pendapat dan saran kalian.

Arigatou Gozaimashu (^u^)


End file.
